Lin Koshi
|name = Lin Koshi |kana = リン゠コウシ |rōmaji = Rin Kōshi |japanese voice = Shinya Hamazoe |english voice = Cedric L. Williams |manga debut = Chapter 186 |anime debut = Episode 77 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = Black (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Kite |previous affiliation = Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |occupation = Amateur Hunter |previous occupation = Member of the Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |image gallery = yes}} Lin Koshi (リン゠コウシ, Rin Kōshi) is an Amateur Hunter and member of the former Wildlife Exploration Team who come to survey the Kakin Empire with Kite. And Kite has stated that Lin and his fellow Amateur Hunters in the team have excellent potential to be Pro-Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Appearance Lin is a short man with fair hair neatly combed to the right side, rabbit-like front teeth, squinty eyes, and no visible nose. Lin wears a plain two-button dress-shirt that is tucked into his dress pants, and dress shoes. Personality Lin is a brainy individual that is candid in what he details and stutters the first word in every sentence he speaks. Plot Chimera Ant arc Lin and his fellow Amateur Hunters arrive back at the campsite in the Kakin Empire where they are introduced to Kite's "kid friends" Gon and Killua and are left astounded after learning about their parental backgrounds and that they're both Pro-Hunters. During the introductions, Lin pleasantly introduces himself and it is later revealed that within the three year period in the Kakin Empire, he has managed to find exactly 1019 new species. A month goes by and the group delivers their results to their benefactor Wong. He elaborates that a piece of an unknown species has been found and procured by the Southernpiece Auction and so the group now with Gon and Killua visit the place to investigate the piece. In Lin's opinion on the piece, he says it looks like an insect leg, however, there is no known insect that is so large. The group split into two and the group Lin is a part of investigating the location of where the insect piece was found. Their search bears no results, however, a call from Podungo confirms that the insect piece is that of a Chimera Ant Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 With this new information the group narrows down the plausible location of where the Chimera Ant Queen could be at is the NGL. The group visits the NGL Border StopHunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 188 and divides into two groups, Lin being a part of the group that cannot enter the NGL due to its strict screening processing and return to the town they stayed at before.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 189 Sometime afterward at an undisclosed location, Lin and Banana elaborate the Chimera Ants' hierarchy system and behavior personalities to Stick and Spinner.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc The Amateur Hunters, Kite, and Koala wave goodbye to Gon, after he visits Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 Later, in Spinner's hometown along with the rest of the Amateur Hunters, Gon, Koala, and Kite, Lin watch flocks of Small-billed Swans fly into the sky.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Trivia * His original Japanese first name, リン (Rin), is identical to the original name of Linn. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Rin_Kôshi ru:Лин_Коши Category:Male characters Category:Amateur Hunters